Nothing else matters
by boldoga
Summary: High School is all about drama, romance and things not going as planned. This is my take on the way Degrassi should be, leave comments, some ideas you might have, and any input you have to the story. Hope you enjoy it :D
1. Chapter 1: Hoping for the best

(A.N. A few notes to point out before you begin to read, I have not written a fan fiction in over two years. Please feel free to leave comments, and what I could improve it in. Lastly, I do not own of the cast of Degrassi.)

This is the story of teens that go to Degrassi and what they experienced in their lives at home and going to school. What you will read here could be following the plot of the show Degrassi a bit and also may not. Hope you all like it.

Claire's P.O.V.

After I saw Eli, the boy I have been madly crushing on drive away in his Hearse. Why does he drive a Hearse? Got to get to the bottom of that.

-Forward to later that night

Claire50: Hey there stranger

Eli006: What's up?

Claire50: Nothing just blocking out this arguing with your headphones, which I forgot to say thanks for.

Eli006: No problem :D hope things get better soon

Claire50: I hope so too, going to go study, see you tomorrow

Eli006: Alright looking forward to it.

I got off the computer smiling to myself, hoping that my house would be a better environment for me to be in… guess not. I put back Eli's headphones and smiled to myself, as I went about doing my homework.

Ali's P.O.V.

Drew and me just got my house, I can't help but fall for his charm. God he's so cute. He lead me to the couch and sat me down next to him.

Drew: Gosh your so cute

Ali: * blush *

He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in closer, our lips touching and moving together. Not like this hasn't happened before but, I had a feeling something was going to happen. Before I knew it, he started putting his hand up my shirt. He looked at me, "Lets take this somewhere else." I nodded and we went up to my room. Thank god Sav has President stuff to do at school, and my mom called she's going to be home later. I layed on my bed and he lay on top of me and started to kiss my neck and all over my body. Before I knew it, we were under the covers kissing and having sex. I heard something but chose to ignore it. All I heard was someone say.. "Alli?… Drew?… Shit!

Fiona's P.O.V.

I was so happy to be back at Degrassi, I missed my best friend Holly J. Also, the fact that I don't have to see Bobby anymore. * shiver * I looked at my bruises trying to get all the painful memories out of my head, if only that could really happen. Being back at Degrassi make me feel happy again, even though I loved New York City I couldn't stand being there for one more second. Although I miss Declan and my mother, thank god for Skype. Holly J and I have been getting really a lot closer, doing homework together, going shopping and having sleepovers. Hopefully this will be one of the best years of high school ever, because honestly I really don't feel like moving again. I'm starting out with a drama free year, and hoping to keep it that way, but with my luck I don't see that happening in my future.

More coming hopefully tomorrow, leave comments.. sorry for the cliffhangers but it makes for a better story if I may say so myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Whatever It takes

**(A.N. I do not own any of the cast members of Degrassi)**

_Zane's P.O.V._

I pondered to myself while listening to the coach give a speech before a practice, I was looking at Riley and wondering how life would be like if everyone knew that Riley was gay. Gosh he looks so cute today.

_**Zane: Hey baby, you looking really cute today**_

_**Riley: Thanks babe. * kisses him***_

_**Drew: Hey guys look it's the fags. *points and laughs ***_

_**The football team: *cracking up in their faces ***_

_**Coach: *trying not to laugh***_

Oh gosh besides the whole team and coach laughing at us, it wouldn't be that bad. I got to figure out some way to get Riley to come out of the closet. But how?

_Holly J's P.O.V._

Since Fiona moved back to Degrassi we have gotten a whole lot closer, which really helps considering the fact I barely have any friends. The one really great thing is Declan comes and visits us almost every weekend; I really love having him around a lot, even though he still goes to school at Vanderbilt. The other night while he was here I asked him something, and told him the truth about what's going.

_**Declan I need to be honest with you..**_

_**What is it Holly J?**_

_**I'm moving to an apartment, with my family.**_

_**But Why?**_

_**The bank lost a bunch of our money, including my college saving fund.**_

_**Oh my gosh, how can I help?**_

_**There's nothing I can ask of you.**_

_**I have an idea… Let me help you pay for Yale.**_

_***gasps * really? No, I can't let you do that.**_

_**Please let me Holly J, I love you and care about you so much, let me do this one thing for you. On one condition..**_

_**Which is?**_

_**Don't break my heart.**_

_***kisses him * promise **_

So now with Declan helping me out with Yale there's a bright future to look forward to, but Miss Sovay said I should take up a sport… hm.

_K.C's P.O.V._

Living back at home with my mom, wow I never thought this day would come. I think I finally gave in because she stuck up for me in front of Principal Simpson, which she would never do back in her using days. Hopefully this stays the way it's going now with her, clean and happy. Jenna comes over a lot still, her and my mom seem to be getting along great, which is good.

_***Knock, Knock ***_

_**Mom: Baby, Jenna's here.**_

_**K.C: Hey! * Smiles, hugs her and gives her a kiss ***_

_**Jenna: Someone seems awfully happy..**_

_**K.C: I'm glad to be with my mom now, it's great honestly. **_

_**Mom: And, I'm glad your back too. Now, should I set another plate up for dinner?**_

_**Jenna: Yes please!**_

_**Mom: Great. *Smiles and walks away ***_

_**K.C: Now let's get to that project**_

_Preview of next chapter:_

_And here's an unexpected announcement from one of our own Panther's football team…_

_Holly J, here's a letter from Yale in the mail for you…_

_My mom won't be home till later.. want to come back to my place?_


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Mess

**(A.N. I do not own any of the cast members of Degrassi)**

_Ali's P.O.V _

I heard something but chose to ignore it. All I heard was someone say.. "Alli?… Drew?… Shit! I heard Sav coming through the door with Holly J. I looked at Drew, his face red as an apple.

**Holly J: I'll be downstairs *walks downstairs***

**Sav: What in the hell are you thinking? Thank god it was me and not mom or dad, Drew I'm gonna have to ask you to go please. **

**Drew: *nods head* Bye Ali *kisses her and leaves* **

**Sav: Wait Drew before you go, I need to talk to you.**

**Ali: Please don't hurt him.**

**Sav: I won't .**

**Ali: Alright.**

**Sav: Drew listen I know you have feelings for my sister, and I know we are all cool and stuff. Everyone kinda looks up to me, but you hurt Ali you're going to wish you didn't. Don't think I'm kidding. **

**Drew: Thanks Sav, nothing is gonna happen**

**Sav: Hope your right now go home.**

_Zane's P.O.V._

I walked to the main office to talk to President Sav, and ask him if I could do an announcement, this was going to get it out. At lunch I would tell everyone the real secret about Riley.

At lunch:

_And here's an unexpected announcement from one of our own Panther's football team…_

I walked to the microphone, looked over to Riley and started talking. Everyone makes fun of me for being gay on the football team, but I'm not the only one on the team with a secret. Everyone turned to me, looking hungry for more drama and gossip. I pointed to Riley, and said one of our own the one that should have been the lead quarterback Riley… He immeditaly got up from his chair and ran towards the microphone.

**Riley: Haha *laughs* he's just kidding, a simple football joke you know?**

**Zane: Come on Riley, just tell them the truth, we don't have to hide anymore.**

**Riley: Shut the fuck up you asshole.**

He ran at me and tackled me to the ground, and punched me in the face. Only to have Mr. Simpson break it up, and tell me to go to the nurse and report to the principal's office after.. oh boy, my parents were not going to like this.

_Claire's P.O.V_

I walked into English class holding a newly typed and edited essay and handed to Eli.

**Eli: Wow, this is a lot better than the last one.**

**Claire: Thanks *smiles***

**Eli: So, how about we work on our essays together again sometime?**

**Claire: I'd like that. **

_**Teacher: Class is starting…**_

After class I walked with Eli to The Dot, to have lunch and spend some alone time together.

**Eli: You look really pretty today**

**Claire: Thanks *smiles to herself***

**Eli: So, I've been meaning to ask you something.**

**Claire: go ahead.**

**Eli: Claire, do you want to go on a date with me tonight?**

**Claire: YES *smiles and blushes***

**Eli: *kisses her hand* It's a date, pick you up at 7?**

**Claire: Can't wait. Let's get back to school before lunch is over.**

The whole rest of the day went by so slow, I couldn't wait for my date with Eli I had to go shopping.

Shirt: ?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=whatsnew_app_tops&product_id=2078701362&Page=1

Pants:

?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=whatsnew_app_jeans&product_id=2055985579&Page=1

shoes:

?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=footwr_dressy&footwr_style=&footwr_size=&footwr_color=&footwr_price=&product_id=2078966553&Page=1

_**I couldn't wait for this date… :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Step

**(A.N. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, reason is I sometimes could not catch up with the Boiling Point which made it hard for me to write things based off Degrassi, I finally caught up. I spent almost all last week with my boyfriend so I didn't do a whole lot of watching Degrassi. But here's the next chapter.. another one coming up soon promise **** I do not own any of the cast members of Degrassi… if only *sigh*)**

_Jenna's P.O.V._

I was so glad that K.C. and his mom were getting along he finally had that strong support system he was looking for, I mean besides me… I've been there for him through a whole lot. We were at the Dot doing our usual homework sitting at our usual table, his phone goes off after he gets off the phone he has a huge smile on his face. I made me feel weird…

_**Jenna: WHAT? Do I have something on my face *scurries to find a pocket mirror in her bag***_

_**K.C. *puts his hand on her thigh* No sweetie you look sexy as always.. So uh, my mom won't be home for a few hours want to go back to my place?**_

_**Jenna: *thinks: Sexy? He never calls me sexy* Sure *thinks: What am I getting myself into?***_

_**(A.N. This part gets sexual but not so bad… so if you don't want to read it I will provide a summary at the end of the paragraph.. cool?)**_

He wrapped his big strong arms around me and pulled me towards the couch, I was sitting on his lap. His lips met mine angrily, his tongue running against the bottom of my lip, I let him enter to explore my mouth. Soon enough his hands were everywhere on my body, rubbing against my legs, squeezing my butt, and he pulled me close in for a steamy make out season. He grabbed something out of his bag and then proceeded to set it on the table. He took off his shirt, revealing a white beater and he took off my mine revealing my lacy bra from Victoria secret.

The bra:

_**.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265273503566&c=Page&cid=1265275334387&collAssetType=LBIProductSet&pagename=vsdWrapper**_

I stopped him and looked into his eyes…

_**Jenna: Baby, let's take this into your room at least be polite for your mom's sake please.**_

_**K.C: Good point sweetie *carries Jenna into K.C's bedroom wedding style***_

_K.C's P.O.V: _

I grabbed my baby wedding style and went to my bedroom, I put her down so she stood in front of me and I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, I could feel her heart beating in unison with mine. I kissed her and we started making out, I took off her bra and grabbed her chest. She started taking off my clothes and we stood there making out completely naked. We moved towards the bed and we both fell down, she was on the bottom me on top… The rest is self explanatory… when after she had left I forgot something… Where the fuck was the condom?

_Drew's P.O.V:_

Life is great, I am so happy with Ali and she's the best thing that happened to me, too bad I fucked it up probably never going to get back with her..

_Flashback:_

_**After the dance there was a huge party at that kid Eli's house, beer you know everything a high school party would have. I was really starting to feel that Vodka I had with Ali before, she had to go home with Sav it was almost their curfew. There was Chantay looking sexy as always, damn look at that girl.. Wait why the hell is she talking to Dave?**_

_Drew: Hey baby girl wanna go upstairs and talk? *winky face*_

_Chantay: My prince came to save me, oh thank you *hugs*_

This led up to cheating on Ali; here's where I stand now, she won't even look at me or talk to me. I fucked up big time, I needed her back, I really care about her, and maybe even love her…?


End file.
